Demension Devastation!
by Syouran
Summary: ever wonder what would happen if a giant whole ripped open in the middle of a knightmare battle incode geass, and people were sent to naruto? Find out now!
1. Prolauge

Code Geass Naruto crossover.

I do not own Naruto Code Geass or any other anime.

This is my first fanfic so please rate and tell me what you think of it.

Code Geass view

It all began when a dimensional whole opened up in the middle of a battle between the black knights and the holey empire of Britannia.

" Retreat it maybe a new weapon of some sort!" Laluche called desperately. But it was to late Laluche,C2, Kaleen, Suzako, and a small scoundrent of the black knights where sucked into the whole and dumped into the middle of a forest.

" Where are we?" asked Suzako. " I really couldn't tell you. Its all really confusing one second where battling and the next we're in a forest some where." Laluche said. " Hide the knightmares and we'll find the nearest village." he finished.


	2. The begining

Code Geass Naruto crossover.

This is my first fanfic so please rate and tell me what you think of will be a couple of sex scenes that is why its M.

_THINKING_

_**TAILED BEAST THINKING**_

**"TAILED BEAST TALKING"**

"HUMAN TAKING"

JUTSU AND GEASS COMMANDS

[English translation]

{Aothour comments}which are rarely sceene trust me!

Those were the guide lines of my stories now to get to the annoying legal stuff **BORING!!!!!!!!XP!!!LOL!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR CODE GEASS ACCESORIES NORE DO I OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO ACCESORIES!!!!!!!!!!**

**SO GET OF MY FUCKING BACK POPO'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!ROLFZ!!!!!**

Naruto view

" what was that?!" Naruto asked as the colors faded in the background."How should I know you loser? I'm no-"

Sasuke was cut off as an invisible force drug his hands slowly to his head." Naruto whats going on here?!?!?" Sasuke screamed but Naruto just stared at him as his hips began swishing and his hands started opening and closing at the same time.

"Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah

Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)

So ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigen  
Oa-oa...

Så ror pa era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
CarameldDansen"

[Women are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how.  
Come and try,  
Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)

So come and move your hips sing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

Owah-owah-ah-oh

Dance to the beat,  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.  
Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong  
They have heard,  
This means all around the world.

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
Now come on and move your hips singing

Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing"]

"what was that about?!" Naruto choked out through his laughter.

"How should i know?!? its like some crazed fanfiction writter wanted to make a fool out of me just because i called you a loser! or maybe because i went completely off the rocker a while ago?"Sasuke said.{mehmehmeh!}

"Hey naruto there some wierdly dressed people that came into the village just few minutes ago you should check it out!"Sakura called as she ran up to him right ok but ill have to cut it short me and Hinata have a date tonight"Naruto said.

MEAN WHILE AT THE HOKAGES OFFICE

"So what brings you to our village sir?"Tsunade

" Well to tell you the truth."Laluche stopped and activated his geass" I LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU TO OBEY ME!"Lelouch said just loud enough for Tsunade could the red birds soared out of his eyes and into hers"Yes my lord what ever you wish my lord"Tsunade said in a trans like voice." Right now i want you to act like this never happened tell all your men that im aloud to be hear and wait for my orders until then you will act exactly as you normally would unless i speak with you except if some one else is in the room."Laluche said.

"Right understood."

Just then Naruto walked in" Hey granny this the new guy?"

"Why yes Naruto he is. And he I checked him out he is allowed to be here so carry on with your day" Tsunade finished

"Right well then i got to get ya!"Naruto called as he ran out.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

"I enjoyed that so much Naruto-kun"Hinata said as they arrived at his house "so did i Hinata-chan"Naruto said"so what you want to do now?"Naruto asked

{Hinata was drunk after coming to his house from a party even though she only had a glass of champaign at the party.}

And then she kissed him"Hi-Hinata-chan what are you doing?" Naruto said

"I love you so much Naruto-kun!"She started groping his penis as she said this.

"Hinata-chan i don't want to do this not while your drunk!"Naruto said this but then he took it back when she silenced his words with another long dragging kiss.

She pulled out his now half erect penis and started sucking on it.

" ah ohh!"Naruto moaned as she licked and sucked on the now fully erect tip of his cock.

"Put it inside me Naruto-kun!" She said pulling down her pants to revile her socking wet pussy.

"Right."Naruto said

He than slowly pushed at the small opening of the vagina."ahhhh!"Hinata moaned with pleasure as the penis penetrated the hole of her pushed his cock in and out adding a little more each tome he pushed started rubbing her clit as to make more pleasure for they were both nearing there orgasims and Naruto began drawing long rasps on Hinatas tits, this of course making her they both screamed there pleasure as they reached there cum spraying out from between the sides of Narutos cock while his sperm ooze out at the same time.

"I love you so much Naruto-kun!No matter what others say you are."Hinata said as she fell asleep exhausted.

"I love you to Hinata. I love you to." Naruto said pulling her close as he fell asleep as well.

{Sorry for all the changes i made to this chapter but for some reason every time a put it i the story somthing dosnt come with it!}


End file.
